


A Midnight Date

by Arikashikari11



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, One-Shot, Post - Deathly Hallows, date, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arikashikari11/pseuds/Arikashikari11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco meet up in the middle of the night for a dinner date. Just a short one-shot. Originally posted to my fanfiction account with the same username.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Midnight Date

It was a quarter till 12. Draco impatiently paced inside they foyer of his home, Malfoy Manner. He knew it was not yet time but he had nothing else to do. He had already showered, dressed, spent an hour fixing and re-fixing his white blond hair, and made sure dinner was being prepared exactly as he had ordered. He of course felt bad about using the house elves but he certainly could not prepare a decent meal on his own.

There was a loud crack as Harry aparated into the room. He looked stunning, thought Draco as he eyed him carefully. His black hair was artfully messy and his green eyes shined with anticipation.

"You're early," smiled Draco who didn't mind at all.

"I'm sorry; I just couldn't wait any longer." Harry smiled back. Draco grabbed him and kissed him passionately. Harry moaned in delight.

"It's been so long." His smile faltered as Draco pulled away.

"I know" replied Draco "but lets eat first and then we can have some fun." He winked as he said this.

"Eat?" asked Harry.

"I had the elves make dinner, we never sit down and talk anymore, and I thought this would be a good opportunity to do so," explained Draco.

So the men sat down to dinner. They ate in the kitchen because the dining room held too many bad memories. The small table was set with two salads, two glasses of red wine, and candles in the middle.

"This is so romantic" sighed Harry.

"I would have got you roses, but I haven't really been able to leave the Manor," admitted Draco.

"This is fine," said Harry reassuringly "As long as I get to spend time with my Draco." They linked hands across the table.

"So how have you been?" asked Draco.

"Awful" admitted Harry. "I'm still getting dragged into interviews and recognized on the street. I get about 10 love letters a day and it would be a lot worse if Ginny hadn't agreed to be my fake girlfriend."

It hurt Draco to hear that. He wished he was the reason the love letters slowed down, but he knew that if they came out to the public that Harry would be receiving hate letters instead. They couldn't even tell their friends about the relationship. Harry's friends still believed Draco was a death eater, even though he was pardoned by the ministry, and Draco's friends were all furious at Harry for killing their leader and putting their parents in Azkaban. Harry and Draco would have to sneak off in the middle of the night just to see each other.

"I'm sorry." Said Draco sincerely. "I haven't been much better. I've been stuck here but people still seem to find me. Just a few days ago ministry officials showed up, asking about the whereabouts of my parents. I told them I hadn't spoken to them in awhile and had no idea. Which is true, I worry about them."

"Let's just focus on us tonight," said Harry.

"I agree I've missed you." They drank the rest of their wine and went upstairs, talking, laughing, and just happy that they were together.


End file.
